


Taking Control

by ChickPea92



Series: Smut prompts (Dragon Age) [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickPea92/pseuds/ChickPea92
Summary: Alistair x Cousland - Rough, biting, scratching





	Taking Control

The Warden groaned as she felt every strand of hair strain and pull against her scalp deliciously. The fist in her hair forced her to arch her back, Alistair's mouth coming up behind her ear as his hips continued to snap harshly against her backside.

“Is this what you wanted?” He whispered into her ear. “For me to take control?”

She merely whined in response, not bold enough to give him an answer, and pushed her hips back into his. When she'd suggested the idea of Alistair taking the reins in bed, specifically telling him not to hold back, she hadn't expected him to be so confident, so... _animalistic_. By the Maker, it was wonderful.

“I have to admit,” he continued through breathless pants, “I wasn't sure I'd be able to live up to your expectations. But the way you...you _feel_ around me is just...I do find it hard to control myself.”

She squeezed around his cock, showing him just how good she could feel, earning a low groan from Alistair. She smiled to herself, pleased that she could still get that kind of reaction from him no matter how in control he was. His lips moved away from her ear, trailing wet kisses down the length of her neck until he settled at her shoulder, feeling a light scratching against the softness of her skin. Cousland bit her lip at the use of his teeth but she wanted more. She was not some delicate flower to be treated with care and caution, she'd survived the bloody Blight for Maker's sake. No, she wanted to be needed, to feel that pure lust she knew Alistair felt for her but rarely showed.

“Harder.” She pleaded.

She felt Alistair tentatively bite down, the slightest bit of pressure digging into her flesh. She mewled quietly, hoping to encourage him further, and his teeth pressed in more. She instinctively clenched her cunt, gripping his cock inside her, and moaned louder at the mix of pain and pleasure. Except it wasn't pain, not really, the sharp sensation of his teeth made her clit pulse in delight and a strangled moan escaped from the back of her throat.

He soothed the spot with a few soft kisses and although she wanted more she didn't want to push him any further than he'd feel comfortable with. _Next time_ , she thought to herself. Instead she felt the press of Alistair's hand on the top of her back, pushing her down into the bed. She lay her face flat on its side against the mattress, pressing her cheek up against the sheets, and this earned her a delicious glimpse of Alistair behind her, frowning in concentration as he thrust himself into her over and over again. He moved with such force that her body jostled with every slap of flesh and the bed creaked underneath them.

Cousland's hands gripped the sheets, Alistair's hands moving to her behind and squeezing roughly. His nails dug into the thick flesh, almost like a prickling sensation, and it timed perfectly with his cock hitting just the right spot inside her.

“Maker!” She cried out. “Don't stop!”

Alistair's nails pressed in harder, scraping them over the curve of her ass and back up again, and she wondered if he was leaving a trail of red marks in his wake. His hands moved down to her thighs, scratching his nails once more first on the outside and then on the inside, more sensitive area of skin. She scrunched up her eyes tightly, enjoying such rough attention on a part of her that rarely got any. One of his hands moved up to her clit, rubbing quick, tight circles around it and, dear Maker, she felt like she was going to explode.

With her mouth hung open in a silent scream she came hard, legs quivering and knuckles white as she balled the sheets up in her hands. The body behind her stuttered and jerked as he spilled himself into her, pushing his cock in as deep as possible as she continued to spasm gently around him, still coming down from her own high. Finally their bodies relaxed against one another, their breathing becoming steadier, and Alistair moved to sit back on his knees.

“Maker,” he said, rubbing his hands soothingly across her backside, “I hope I wasn't too rough.”

Cousland knelt up and turned as far as she could to see the ends of a few red lines that disappeared around the curve of her body. She smiled, loving how he'd obviously been happy to let himself go in the moment.

“Don't worry, my love,” she said, pulling him down onto the bed with her, “I know you'll never go too far.” She leant in for a soft kiss. “I trust you.”


End file.
